


No Time For Question Asking

by citysonfire



Series: onceuponaprompt [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citysonfire/pseuds/citysonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not just the people who tried to out run the Evil Queens spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time For Question Asking

**Author's Note:**

> This was largely inspired by the song Run by Gnarles Barkley, especially this line: Hurry little children, run this way I have got a beast at bay! And the title comes from the song too.

They ran.

The deer. The wolves. The bears. The dogs. The cats. The mice. The horses which weren’t restrained by harnesses and stable doors. They all ran.

The birds fled the trees and the fish swam as fast as they could down river.

People always said that animals could sense things, sense evil and malice. They started running before the spell had even reached its full power. They could taste it in the air, the ill intent. They turned and fled as fast as they could.

By the time the Evil Queen was making her way to the palace, the forest was largely silent. The warning cries of the creatures were fading away. But there was no where they could run to. They couldn’t run fast enough. The Queen’s spell took in everything, every human and every creature.

There was no chance of escape from such evil as hers.


End file.
